Big Cookie
The Cookie, or Big Cookie, refers to the cookie on the top left side of the screen and possibly the main protagonist of Cookie Clicker Classic and the 1.0 Update. When the cookie is clicked, it momentarily decreases slightly in size, produces a small cookie particle effect (as of v.1.0411; as of v.2.002, the particle effect features a random assortment of every cookie upgrade the player has bought instead of simply smaller copies of the chocolate chunk Big Cookie), and displays a number that fades away while floating up to the top of the screen, indicating how many cookies the player earned from clicking the cookie. These can be disabled in the settings. Starting the Game When the players start the game, they have no cookies. The player must click the big cookie to gain more cookies, or wait until a Golden Cookie appears (recommended to get the no-click achievements). Once the player has accumulated enough cookies, they can buy buildings and upgrades, which help the player gain cookies without clicking. Mid-Game and Late-Game During mid-game to late-game, the player should have many buildings and upgrades allowing them to obtain cookies quickly, which makes clicking the Big Cookie seem obsolete unless you have Click Frenzy or the Dragonflight aura active. However, mid-game, with all clicking upgrades, you can gain about 10-13% of your CpS per click. Cookie-Clicking Value Clicking the big cookie initially gives you 1 cookie per click (CpC). A number of upgrades increase this value, processed in the following order: # First, Reinforced index finger, Carpal tunnel prevention cream and Ambidextrous each double the click value (bringing the total to 8 CpC). # Then, the bonuses from mouse upgrades (plastic mouse,...), Fortune Cookie Upgrade #104, and the remaining cursor upgrades (Thousand fingers,...) are added to the CpC. # Then, all other multipliers affect the CpC: ## Santa's helpers increases the click value by 10% (multiplier of 1.1). ## Cookie egg increases the click value by 10% (multiplier of 1.1). ## The Heavenly Upgrade Halo Gloves increases the click value by 10% (multiplier of 1.1). ## Krumblor's Dragon Cursor and Reality Bending Aura increase the click value by 5.5% (multiplier of 1.055). ## Golden Cookie outcome Click Frenzy multiplies CpC by 777. ## Golden Cookie outcome Dragonflight multiplies CpC by 1111. Dragonflight requires the Dragonflight Aura to be active. # Wrath Cookie outcome Cursed Finger sets CpS to 0 for ten seconds, but each click is worth an amount equal to ten seconds of normal (unwithered) production. The other CpC upgrades have no effect on Cursed Finger CpC. Max CpC = ( + (N - C) × + CpS × ) × × /click N''' – total number of buildings; '''C – number of Cursors; CpS - Cookie per Second. Related Achievements Clicking Achievements The main achievements related to the big cookie are the ones for cookies baked through clicking. Miscellaneous Achievements Additionally, there are four miscellaneous achievements related to the big cookie, one of which being a shadow achievement. } Grandma Cookie It is possible to turn the cookie into a cookie with a grandma face on it by copying this code into the console: Game.addClass("elderWrath"); To remove it without refreshing the page, use this code. Game.removeClass("elderWrath"); Trivia * In the game's coding, the Big Cookie is referred to as the "Perfect Cookie", and the "Grandma Cookie" is referred to as the "Imperfect Cookie" * Clicking right outside the Big Cookie will still count as a cookie click, as it is still in the "boundbox". * During ascension, the Big Cookie explodes and then is reincarnated afterwards. *The achievement "All the other kids with the pumped up clicks" is a reference to the famous song "Pumped Up Kicks" by American pop band, Foster The People. *The achievement "The ultimate clickdown" and it's flavor text is a reference to the internet song "Ultimate Showdown". *There is a 1/10,000 chance that when clicking on the Big Cookie, Orteil's head will appear instead of a random cookie type. **If you name yourself "Ortiel", it is guaranteed to show up. Category:Interactive Objects Category:Gameplay